


Consequences

by Poppins_you_flirt



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Arguing, Canon, Depression, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppins_you_flirt/pseuds/Poppins_you_flirt
Summary: My take on the current storyline. I've seen some spoiler's of what's to come and depending on how long this story goes on, there may be some references to what's happening in Emmerdale but I'll also be taking it on its own path.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield, Chas Dingle & Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk/Pierce Harris
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I don't know about you but I'm hating all the Vanity angst at the minute. Though, there is a small part of me that loves it because well, they do it so well. I decided I wanted to write my own version of what's happening/what's to come. Let me know what you think. This is what I have so far. Should I continue?

**Consequences**

Placing the glass back on the coaster, Vanessa swallowed the mouthful of wine before signing audibly.

The bar owner heard the sigh and looked over. "Long day?"  
  
The vet looked over at Chas, her lips working up into a half hearted smile. "Long couple of weeks more like."  
  
The bar owner walked to the corner of the bar, stopping in front of the blonde and leaned her elbow on the solid wood. "Where's Charity tonight? Thought you'd be together seeing as it's her night off.."  
  
Vanessa couldn't conceal the look that flashed over her face at the mention of her fiancè. "She's at home with the kids. Just thought I'd grab a quick drink after work before heading over there."  
  
Chas eyed her suspiciously. "Everything alright between you two? She's had a face like a slapped arse for a few days now."  
  
Vanessa stayed quiet for a few moments, shaking her head slightly. "Nothing. Just... _stuff._ "  
  
Chas watched the vet as she took a long swig of her wine once more. "Its very disconcerting when the 2 of you argue. One minute you're all loved up, sneaking down to the cellar and the next you're screaming and shouting or ignoring eachother. Cant keep up with the 2 of you."  
  
"And I can't keep up with Charity."  
  
Chas scoffed. "Who can. So what's she done this time?"  
  
Vanessa shook her head. As much as she wanted to rant and rave about her fiancè's antics, she thought better of it. "It doesn't matter." Draining the last of her drink, she got up from the stool. "I best get home. Night Chas."  
  
"Yea, night Vanessa." As soon as the vet went out of sight, Chas picked her mobile out from her pocket.  
  
Xxxxxxxxx  
  
 _"Whatever you've done to upset Vanessa, undo it. She's the best thing to happen to you, Charity and you'd be an idiot to let her walk away."  
_ _  
_Charity chewed on the inside of her mouth as she read the text from her cousin. Why was Chas assuming she'd done something? What had Vanessa said to her to cause the bar owner to text her?  
  
She was just about to send a reply when she heard the front door open. Looking up, she watched Vanessa round the corner into the living room. Their eyes met and Charity took a second to analyse what kind of mood her fiancè was in. This morning they'd argued once again about the stolen money. In the end, Vanessa had stormed out and proceeded to ignore the texts that Charity had sent her throughout the day.  
  
After a brief look in Charity’s direction, Vanessa turned her attention to the 2 young boys on the sofa. "How's my two little guys doing tonight?" She moved towards them, leaning over the back of the sofa to kiss them on top of the head.   
  
Charity stood up from the single chair on the far side of the room. "Busy day?"  
  
Still fussing over the boys, it took the vet several moments to acknowledge her fiancè. "Yup."  
  
"You must be starving. There's pizza left over in the oven. I could heat it up?"  
  
Vanessa glanced towards the kitchen. "No, ta. I'll bath these 2 and get them to bed."  
  
Charity took a few steps towards her. "I was just about to do that."  
  
Vanessa shrugged. "I'll do it."  
  
"Ness..."  
  
"I said I'll do it, Charity." Softening her face and voice, she turned back to the boys. "Right, come on you 2. Bath time." After a few seconds of protesting, Moses and Johnny slid off the sofa and made their way towards the stairs. As Vanessa made to follow them, her arm was caught by Charity.   
  
"So you're still mad then?"   
  
The vet shrugged off Charity’s loose grip. "What do you think?" With that, she moved through the house and up the stairs.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was almost an hour later when Vanessa had finally gotten the boys to settle down in bed after their wash. She loved spending time with them like this. Even when she'd been at work all day and had alot on her mind, spending time not only with Johnny, but with Moses always made her smile.   
  
At the top of the stairs she stopped, contemplating whether or not to go down. In the end, she turned and went into the bathroom, turning on the hot tap. She didn't feel much like having another domestic tonight. Noah and Sarah had already walked in on them this morning while they were at loggerheads. She didn't like having the kids witness their fights but lately, all they seemed to do was argue and it was all because of stolen money, yet again.  
  
It frustrated Vanessa beyond words that Charity had learned nothing from their break up a few months earlier. It was only after the bar owner had promised she would change, that she'd never lie to her again that Vanessa had caved and agreed to try again. It was obvious now that Charity was all talk. There was no meaning behind the words she spoke. She _wasn't_ gona change. Not for her. Not for anyone.   
  
Then again, 2 years ago, Vanessa knew what she was getting herself into. _Kind of_. She knew the type of woman Charity was. She'd said it herself to Paddy the day after their first kiss in the cellar. Charity, the conniving, swindling, bed hopping woman. Village gossip had always told her more than enough. She'd been willing to look past all that though. When everything came out about Bails and Charity’s past, it made her understand her fiancè's actions. Why she was...the way she was.   
  
But this was different.   
  
The thing about Charity was that she always put herself first. It didn't matter about anyone else's feelings. If she wanted something, she'd get it. To hell with everything and everyone else. Right now, Vanessa was sick of being an after thought. 2 weeks ago they were meant to be saying "I do." Once again, she'd been let down by her fiancè. She'd been left, standing outside the registry office with nothing more than an "I'm sorry, I have to cancel." Her heart had been shattered by those words. When she'd told Noah and Sarah, they'd been so angry with the other woman. She'd tried her best to stick up for Charity but it was hard when she didn't understand the reason behind it herself.   
  
Ofcourse, when she'd finally found out the truth, it had only made her feel even worse. Right now, she was stuck between keeping her fiancè's stealing a secret and supporting her best friend who's partner had just been murdered. She'd tried for the last few days to convince Charity to give the money up. To just for once, be honest and leave it up to the police to get to the bottom of the murder. Maybe the money would serve as a clue? Surely the truth would out eventually anyway? They'd realise money had been stolen and somehow it would lead straight back to Charity. To _all_ of them.   
  
Shutting the door to the bathroom, she began to undress. An hour submerged in the water would hopefully wash all her worries away.  
  
Xxxxxxxx  
  
By the time she came back downstairs, Charity was almost pulling her hair out, pacing back and forth in the living room. Noah and Sarah were on the sofa this time, engrossed in some drama series.   
  
"Vanessa, can you tell granny to stop pacing. She's doing our heads in" Sarah said over her shoulder.  
  
The moment the vet had come downstairs however, Charity had ceased her movement, instead she now stood watched the smaller woman grab the pizza from the oven and slip a few slices in the microwave.   
  
"You both have a good day at school?"  
  
Both Noah and Sarah grunted out some sort of response before concentrating on the TV again. The vet rolled her eyes at their typical teenage response as she continued to busy herself in the kitchen.   
  
Tentatively, Charity moved closer to her. Her hand came to rest on the counter top, her fingers drumming slightly as she thought of what to say that wouldn't piss her fiancè off anymore. "You have a nice bath?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Charity nodded. She hated the way things were between them right now. Two weeks ago she'd been ready to put a ring on Vanessa's finger and it had been a long time coming. She'd meant everything she'd said when she'd dragged the vet out of the house on that morning 2 weeks ago. This relationship meant more to her then any other one she'd ever been in. She was completely in love with Vanessa and she couldn't describe how thankful she was to have her by her side. She'd been there through some of the hardest times Charity had ever faced over the last couple of years. From finally coming clean about her childhood, Bails and finding Ryan. To supporting her through Lisa's death, Noahs drug overdose and Sarah's illness. Vanessa had been the rock she hadn't realised she'd so desperately needed.   
  
When the smaller woman had broken up with her a few months ago, she hadn't been prepared for how hard it was going to hit her. It had taken many months for Charity to initially open herself up to the vet. Years of being let down by people had done that to her. But being with Vanessa, she couldn't help but feel like no matter what she said, the vet would support her. This was the first time she had fully opened herself up to someone. It had been scary but the burden she'd carried around for so long had finally began to feel lighter in her mind. A problem shared is a problem halved and all that..   
  
So why, after everything they'd been through did she still find it difficult to be completely honest with her future wife? She'd had the opportunity to come clean with Vanessa from the start but like always, she'd made up some half hearted lie to try and cover her tracks. This lie however hadn't lasted long as ofcourse, Graham ended up being murdered that same night. She couldn't quite believe her bad luck. What had been the chances of someone ending the man's life the exact time she and Ryan had stolen his cash?! Well, she shouldn't have been surprised. She'd never really been a lucky person.   
  
After coming clean to Vanessa, she'd defended her actions. She'd done it for Ryan at the end of the day. She felt she owed her older son after abandoning him all those years ago. Even if she hadn't realised he'd survived. After the way Graham had treated him, locking him up and making him feel like nothing, she wasn’t sorry. No, she wasn't sorry at all. Part of her was actually glad he wasn't around anymore to meddle in with her family. God knows she been at boiling point with him anyway. Especially after those venomous words he'd said to her the day of his death.  
  
Because of all of that, she knew she couldn't come clean about the money. As much as Vanessa wanted her to be honest and hand the money in, she knew it would only make her a suspect in the murder case. She had the means. She had the motive. Even she could see how guilty she looked but she _wasn't_ a killer. Neither was Marlon and yet here he was, waiting to stand trial for the murder of Graham Foster.  
  
No, she couldn't put herself in that position. She had to think about her family. Her kids. Vanessa...  
  
Hearing the microwave ping, she was brought from her thoughts. She watched on as Vanessa took the plate of pizza from the microwave and came towards her. There was minimal eye contact as the vet skimmed passed her. Charity turned, watching Vanessa sit herself between Noah and Sarah. It was obvious Vanessa didn't want to talk so she'd leave it. _For now_. "I think I'm gona grab a shower then have an early night.."   
  
Sarah and Noah mumbled a good night to her but Vanessa stayed quite. She watched the vet begin to eat her pizza, her eyes now glued to the TV alongside the kids.   
Sighing, she turned and headed upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see the story has sparked some interest :) I was literally stood at work last night thinking about how I wanted it to play out. I don't think it will be too long. Maybe up to around 10 chapters, but I've said that before about other stories. Anyway, a short update. Thanks for reading.

** **Consequences - Chapter 2** **

It was nearly 2 hours later when Vanessa made her way up to bed. Charity could hear her moving around in the bathroom before she came through. The bar owner was laid on her side, facing away from the door and Vanessa's side of the bed. She'd contemplated whether or not to pretend she was asleep but when she heard the bedroom door click shut and Vanessa get onto the other side of the mattress, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut.

She waited for the other woman to get comfortable before she turned around and came face to face with Vanessa's back. Shuffling over the mattress, she snaked a hand over the smaller woman's hip, rubbing it over the thin fabric of her pyjama bottoms. "You tired?" She tried.  
  
"Yea" came the quiet response.  
  
Charity's thumb continued to stroke at the fabric on Vanessa's hip. "Do I get a kiss goodnight?" After several moments of silence, she assumed that was indeed the case, until the vet leant back, her face turning towards the bar owner.  
  
Charity smiled sadly in the darkness. She leant in, placing her lips softly against the smaller woman's. She felt Vanessa begin to move away so instinctively brought her hand up from beneath the covers and held onto the back of her head. She wasn't ready for the kiss to end just yet. It had been weeks since they'd last had sex and they hadn't even kissed since the day they were meant to get married.  
  
Vanessa was reluctant at first but she soon gave into the kiss. She accepted Charity’s tongue into her mouth, allowing her own to slide over it. Why was it so easy to get lost in all things Charity? No matter how mad she was at the taller blonde, looking into those expressive green eyes or melting into her touch, Vanessa always seemed helpless to it all. Her own hand came over, locking onto the back of Charity’s head as the kiss deepened. She heard her fiancé moan lightly into her mouth. The sound causing her whole body to tingle.  
  
Out of nowhere, an image of Graham’s cold, lifeless face popped into Vanessa’s head and just like that, the spell was broken. She pulled out of the kiss and looked at the dark silhouette of the taller woman. "That's enough.. " she said before beginning to turn onto her other side.  
  
Charity stared at the back of the vets head. "Enough? You never have enough. That's why you're my tiny blonde rocket woman, remember?"  
  
"Yea well, not tonight."  
  
The bar owner felt a dull ache in her chest. It wasn't often she was denied by the other woman. Infact, it was a rare occurrence. Realising that any protesting would more than likely result in another argument, the blonde relented. She really needed to feel close to her partner still so trying her luck, she shuffled her body right up against the back of the smaller woman's and wrapped her arm around her midriff. A silent breath of relief escaped her lips when Vanessa didn't push her away. She needed this. She needed the closeness. "Night then..."  
  
"Yea. Night" came Vanessa's reply.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was barely 8am when Vanessa, alongside Moses and Johnny slipped out into the cold morning air. She'd woken up just before 7, leaving Charity to her deep slumber. The boys had been half awake so she'd taken them downstairs for breakfast before quietly getting them dressed for the day.  
  
Making her way across the village, she got the key to her old place out and opened the front door. "Go on boys, in you go" she said as the 2 boys shuffled into the house. Shutting the front door, she came in to the living room to find Tracy in her dressing gown on the sofa.  
  
"Bloody hell Ness, it's just after 8."  
  
"Sorry, just wanted to get out the house."  
  
"Surely hanging around the house is what people do when they don't work Saturdays?!"  
  
The vet unzipped and removed both boys' coats before undoing her own. "Yea well, not everyone has a selfish fiancé who only thinks about herself."  
  
Tracy rolled her eye’s. "Have the 2 of you still not made up? Jeeze. I thought after a few months ago, you's had moved on from this arguing malarkey."  
  
Vanessa shrugged. "Turns out Charity doesn't know how to stop being a selfish..." She paused, looking at the boys before spelling out her final word. "B.I.T.C.H."  
  
Tracy gave her an understanding look before cocking her head towards the kitchen. "Stick the kettle on and come tell your little sis all about it."  
  
Sighing, Vanessa made her way into the kitchen area. She wouldn't tell Tracy what her fiancé had done, no matter how much she wanted to but it would be nice to sit and have a heart to heart with her sister all the same.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Standing with her behind against the counter, Charity was staring towards the front door but her mind was a million miles away. She'd woken up just before 8:30 to an empty bed. Assuming Vanessa was downstairs, she'd had a quick shower and got ready for the day. When she'd headed downstairs just after 9, she'd been greeted by Sarah, engrossed in her phone on the sofa. She'd learned that Vanessa had went out an hour earlier with the younger 2 but hadn't said where she was going.  
  
Since that Charity had sent 2 texts and even rang her but the vet hadn't answered. She was mad. The way Vanessa was ignoring her...it infuriated her. I mean, what if it was an emergency? Did Vanessa even care? And to take the boys out and not tell them where they were going? She was really starting to piss her off.  
  
Coming out of her thoughts, she looked at the clock. 10:30. Time for work. It looked as though she wouldn't be seeing Vanessa again until tonight when she returned home from the pub.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Coming out of David's shop, Vanessa made her way back towards her sisters. She'd asked Tracy to look after the boys while she popped out to pick up some cough medicine for Moses who it seemed had a bit of a chesty cough that morning. She tugged the collar of her coat up, fending off the chilly wind. As she walked down the road, she noticed Charity making her way over to the Woolpack. Not wanting to bump into her fiancé, she quickly moved up behind one of the cottages, hiding herself from view.  
  
Peeking around the corner, she watched as Charity wandered to the pub, her attention on the mobile phone in her hand. She had a feeling the bar owner would be trying to contact her again. After receiving some texts and a phone call earlier, Vanessa had put her phone on silent and slipped it inside her jacket pocket.  
  
She knew they'd have to talk again at some point but right now, she was still too pissed off with her fiancé to talk. Talking right now just seemed to end in arguments and she wasn't about to back down from what she believed to be the right thing to do.  
  
Watching as Charity disappeared into the pub, she relaxed and was about to step out into the open when a noise from behind distracted her. Turning around, she was just in time to see a fist coming towards her.  
  
She hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. The pain of the blow across her left cheek was almost unbearable. She felt light headed but just before she lost consciousness, her eyes looked up at the face of her attacker and her blood ran cold.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for things to get a little dark....

** **Chapter 3** **

Opening her eyes was proving a difficult task when her mind began to awaken. Blinking slowly a few times, she finally became aware of the pain on her face. She grimaced, closing her eyes once more to try and block out the pain.

It didn't work.   
  
Opening her eye again, she realised she was tied up against... an oven? _What the..._ Blinking several more times, she looked around the room, finally realising she was sat on the floor in Laurels kitchen. Why was she in Laurels kitchen? Hadn’t Laurel and the kids gone off to Australia a couple of days ago? She tried to move but her hands were tied up with rope which was also tied around the handle of the oven. She pulled at the restraints but they'd been tightened to within an inch of their life. "What the..." she said aloud. That's when the image of her best friends ex husband entered her mind.   
  
It couldn't have been...? Pierce was still in prison. He couldn't have been in the village. _He just couldn't._ She must have imagined it after the blow to her face. Movement to her left, beyond the island in the middle of the kitchen caught her eye. The man’s face slowly coming into sight.   
  
To say she was shocked was a complete understatement. She sat there, mouth agape, staring at the man she thought she'd never have to see again. "You.." she breathed.  
  
Pierce stopped in front of her, a sly smile gracing his lips. "Yes. _Me_..."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It wasn't long after one when Charity looked up to find Tracy coming into the pub alongside her 2 youngest. She frowned, coming over to the bar top. "Where's Vanessa?"  
  
Tracy sighed. "You tell me. At half 10 she said she was going out for cough syrup for this one but she's never come back. I'm meeting a mate in Hotten so these 2, are now _your_ responsibility."  
  
"Ugh, kind of busy here, Trace, incase you hadn't noticed" Charity replied, holding her hands up and signalling around the bar.  
  
"That's not my problem. I can't babysit today. You'll have to get in contact with Vanessa and get her to come take them off you."  
  
"Hey, what a great idea except it seems my wife to be has decided to ignore every message and phone call I make to her."  
  
Tracy shrugged. She'd known Vanessa had ignored the bar owners call earlier and even after she'd told her to answer it, her older sister had refused. "Maybe its payback for being left at the alter the other week?" She received a death glare from the bar owner. "Look, you 2 are gona have to sort out your differences soon because you have responsibilities. Like these 2 for instance."  
  
Charity sighed, looking down at the 2 young kids. "Look, babe. Do me a favour yea? Take the boys down home and tell Noah and Sarah they have to babysit until Vanessa gets back OK?"  
  
Tracy growled out her frustration but turned and led the boys out of the pub. "The sooner you 2 kiss and make up, the better."  
  
Chas made her way into the bar and over heard Tracy's last comment. She looked at Charity. "Still not made up then I take it?"  
  
Charity gave a look as though to say _what do you think_? "I get that she's mad at me but to leave the kids and go swanning off..."  
  
"Where's she swanned off to?"  
  
"Hell if I know. She snuck out before I even got up this morning, then she's ghosted my calls and now she's gone awol and left the kids with Tracy." She shook her head in frustration. "You know what? If she wants to play like that..." She took her phone from her pocket and turned it off. "If she wants to play the ghosting game, then that's fine by me."  
  
Chas looked at her. "Real mature, Charity" she said before going through to the back.  
  
Tossing the phone down by the till, the blonde moved off towards the other end of the bar. She was gona give her fiancé a run for her money when it came to the stubborn game. She was after all, the Q _ueen_ of that town.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Fresh tears began to fall from the blondes eyes as she watched the room begin to darken. Looking at the kitchen clock it was almost 5 and she'd been here, tied to the oven for the best part of 6 hours. Her wrists hurt from the restraints, her arse was sore where she'd sat on it all day and the gag around her mouth was making her feel like she couldn't breathe properly.   
  
Several hours earlier, she'd come face to face with Pierce Harris. Words couldn't describe how much she detested her best friends ex husband. She couldn't believe he'd gotten out of prison already. Surely there's some sort of rule when someone gets out of prison where they have to contact the victim to warn them? Rhona'd never mentioned he'd been let out. Did she know herself and hadn't told anyone? No, after everything they'd been through with Pierce a few years earlier, Rhona would have told her.   
  
It seemed prison hadn't reformed the solicitor at all either. He'd sat down next to her a few hours earlier and she hadn't held back in telling him a few home truths. He'd merely laughed at her because after all, right now, he had all the power. He hadn't said too much before his phone rang. The call had gone unanswered, probably in fear of the caller hearing her scream on the other end of the line. Before leaving, he'd tied a tea towel around her mouth and tied it firmly around the back of her head.   
  
Since that, she'd been left with nothing but her thoughts. Why was he here? What was he going to do with her? What about the kids she'd left with Tracy? Did Charity know she was missing? Guilt had crept up on her when she thought about how she'd ignored her fiancé's messages earlier. Maybe she'd been over reacting about the whole stolen money situation. She'd just been so caught up in helping her best friend grieve for her murdered boyfriend that she'd believed honesty was the best policy....especially when the money had come from the deceased.  
  
What she'd give to be able to talk to Charity right now. She knew she'd be furious with Pierce. If her confrontation with Lachlan's father was anything to go by, Pierce would be a dead man when Charity found out about this.   
  
_If she found out about this._   
  
Deciding to try get her phone from her jacket pocket once more, she moved her legs around until she was kneeling. The way her hands had been tied up, it was near impossible to move them from their position up against the oven door. She'd tried for ages earlier to reach the device but in the end, she'd given up.  
  
Now with renewed determination, she moved her body up the counter, pushing herself onto her feet. The tightness of the rope around her wrists was excruciating but she continued her movement. _She had to_. When her coat pocket was finally in line with her hands, she rubbed her hip over her wrists, trying to find something to pull the zip open. It took a minute or so but she finally began to slide the zip along.   
  
She breathed a small sigh of relief as she heard the distinct sound of the zip moving. Her mouth felt so dry around the tea towel. Once her pocket was open, she pushed up slightly, trying to let her fingers dip inside the pocket. She growled her frustration at the fact the pockets were so deep.   
  
It took some time, but after a few minutes, she finally managed to clamp her thumb and index finger around the edge of the phone. Carefully, she extracted the device. Carefully rearranging the phone within her fingers, she swiped off the screen saver and saw several missed calls alongside a several texts from both Charity and Tracy.  
  
Swiping over Charity’s name, she let it connect. _"The person you are calling is unavailable. Please try again later."_ Vanessa sighed dejectedly upon hearing the automated message. She was about to hang up when she heard a noise out in the living room. Before she had the chance to conceal the phone, Pierce appeared in front of her. Their eyes met and she watched the anger wash over his face. In a flash he was next to her, snatching the phone from her fingers. She screamed, as loud as the tea towel would allow.   
  
"What have you done. Who the fuck have you..." he stopped talking, bringing the phone to his ear. He heard the repeated automated message and let himself relax. Hanging up he made a quick check at her recent calls, happy in the knowledge she hadn't rang anyone else. He looked up at the blonde who was still stood, hunched over by the oven. "You're lucky" he told her.   
  
Tears were once again falling from her eyes as she watched him stare at her like a lion eyeing up it's prey. He came towards her, his fist once again swinging towards her face. The impact sent her flying off to her right. On her way back down to the ground, she hit her head off the side of the counter. Not only did her head feel like it was about to explode but the rope cut into her wrists all the more at the sudden movement. She screamed in agony as she writhed on the floor. Just when she thought the blows had ended, she felt a foot connect with her stomach. Once, twice, three times...  
  
There were no words for the pain she felt all over her body. With the way her hands were confined on the oven door, there was no way of her to protect herself.  
  
"You always thought you were better than me, Vanessa. You always thought you'd come out on top, didn't you? Well look at you now. You're _nothing_. No one." He looked at the phone in his hand. Turning it off, he placed it on top of the fridge. "You'll not be needing that anymore." Crouching down, he grabbed her face. "You're pathetic. You always tried to control Rhona. You turned her against me. With you out of the way, I won't have that problem again."  
  
Through her tears, Vanessa tried to speak. Curious as to what her response was, Pierce pulled the gag down. She moved her tongue around her dry mouth. "I wasn't the problem, Pierce. _You were_. You still can't see it, can you? There's something wrong with you."  
  
He laughed at her. "No, there's something wrong with _you,_ Vanessa. Remember when you declared your love for Rhona? How you pined after her, even when she turned you down? You've always been jealous of the love Rhona and I share."  
  
The blonde shook her head. "She's my bestfriend. I'm protecting her from you."  
  
"That's not your job. It wasn't Grahams either."  
  
Vanessa stared back at him. All of a sudden, the pieces began to fall into places. "It was...it was you, wasn't it? You killed Graham?"  
  
Pierce stared down at her. "I'd do anything to protect the woman I love." He stood up and looked out of the window. "It's his own fault. _He found me._..beat me up. I didn't realise who he was at first but when I found out he was taking Rhona away, I couldn't let that happen."  
  
Vanessa's whole body felt electrified. Her heart hammered in her chest. If Pierce really had killed Graham, what did this mean for her? Would he _kill_ her? Memories came flooding back from a year ago when she'd been stabbed by Lachlan’s father. Her life had flashed before her eyes. The images of Johnny, Moses, Tracy, Noah, Sarah and ofcourse Charity moved through her mind. Would she really never see her family again? She felt sick and began to panic. "Pierce. You can't do this. I have a family. I have kids...a _fiancé_ _._ "  
  
Pierce looked down at her and laughed. "Yea, you and Charity? I have to admit, I didn't see that coming. Wouldn't of thought she was your type. Saying that, I wouldn't have thought you were her's either."  
  
"We fell in love" she admitted, tears streaming down her face. "Neither of us were looking for it but it happened. She means everything to me Pierce. You can't take me away from her and the kids. _Please._ "  
  
He crouched down again, looking down on her with disdain. "You should have thought about that before you lied about me in court."  
  
She looked back at him pleadingly. She couldn't deny she'd lied. They both knew it but she'd had to do it to protect her friend. "I'm sorry. I just did what I thought was right."  
  
He slapped her hard across the cheek. "What you thought was right?" he shouted. "You know nothing." He was about to hit her again when his phone sounded. Staring down at her for a few moments, he eventually got to his feet. After reading the text he'd received, he crouched back down, putting the tea towel back over the blondes reluctant mouth.  
  
She tried to plead with him to leave it off. She promised she wouldn't shout, but he ignored her pleas. A few moments later she watched him leave. Right now, there was only one thought swimming around in her mind. _I_ _s this really the end for me?_  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you're all enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading :)

** **Chapter 4** **

Slumped over the side of the bar, the palm of her hand propping up her face, Charity was once again lost to her thoughts. It had been a busy but long day in the pub. Most Saturdays were but that hadn't meant she hadn't spent all day thinking about Vanessa and their on going argument.

She used to be alot better at this. Being stubborn and ignoring people. It's what, once upon a time she was best known for. Somewhere along the line, after getting with Vanessa she seemed to have softened. She no longer found as much pleasure in ignoring people. Well, Vanessa at least. If anything, all she felt was anxious.   
  
A few months ago, her scheming and stealing had lead to the vet ending their relationship and it's the first time she'd felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. The thought of not being with Vanessa had felt like losing a limb. She'd felt like she literally couldn't live without her.   
  
That's why right now, she was anxious that she'd pushed her fiancè too far yet again and was at risk of losing her for good. Somehow she'd managed to stick to her resolve and not power her phone back up, no matter how much she'd wanted to throughout the day. Part of he had hoped the vet would make an appearance at the pub.  
  
"Heading home or planning on sticking around for overtime?"  
  
Charity turned towards Chas and shrugged. "Not quite sure what I'll be going home to."  
  
Chas eyed her worriedly. "What's going on with the 2 of you coz 2 weeks ago you were about to tie the knot."  
  
"Just.. _.stuff._ "  
  
"Funny, that's what Vanessa said lastnight."  
  
Charity frowned. "Yea, why did you text me last night actually?"  
  
"Coz Vanessa was sat over there nursing a wine with the exact same look on her face that you've had on yours all day."  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
Chas shrugged. "Same as you. That it was just... _stuff._ Then she left." Charity didn't reply. "You've obviously done something Charity and you need to make it right."  
  
"Oh bore off Chas. Get out of my relationship" she said as she moved across the bar to retrieve her phone.  
  
"You're an idiot, Charity and you're gona be a single idiot before long if you're not careful."  
  
The blonde didn't look back towards her cousin as she left the bar in fear the darker haired woman would see that tears had started to form in her eyes.  
  
Heading across the street, she tensed her shoulders as the cold evening wind moved through her blazer jacket. Making it to Jacobs fold, she took a deep breath before opening the door. Shutting it behind her she came into the living room to find all the kids sat together on the sofa. Johnny and Moses were fast sleep between the 2 older kids.  
  
"Finally" Noah told his mum. "You're gona have to start paying us if you expect us to babysit all day."  
  
Charity frowned. "Where's Vanessa?"  
  
"How do we know?" Sarah replied. "Tracy dropped these 2 in after lunch and told us you said we had to look after them."  
  
"Yea, until Vanessa came home. Are you saying she hadn't been back all day?"  
  
"Does it look like it?" Noah said sarcastically.  
  
Chewing on the inside of her mouth, Charity pulled her phone from her pocket and proceeded to turn it on. "She's taking this too far now."  
  
Noah and Sarah exchanged glances. "I cant believe you've ruined things with her again" Noah said accusingly.  
  
"Eh, alright smart mouth. Pipe down."  
  
 _"No_. You're _always_ doing this. Why can't you just be normal and not treat people like they mean nothing to you?"  
  
"Excuse me? You have no idea what's going on right now."  
  
"I don't have to" Noah argued back. "Its _always_ your fault. You're _always_ in the wrong but you can never see it." He moved towards the stairs. "Just so you know, we choose Vanessa in the break up. If she goes, so do we."  
  
"Noah..." Charity shouted but her son ran up the stairs. His words had stung. She looked at Sarah who seemed to look back at her with pitiful eyes. Looking back at her phone she had a couple of texts from Noah asking where she was but that was it. Nothing from Vanessa. Bringing up the vets details, she connected the call but it went straight to voicemail. She growled out loud in frustration. Hearing the beep she left her message. "Vanessa, for Christ sake will you turn your damn phone back on and call me? This is ridiculous. We can't keep going on like this. You can't just drop the kids off with your sister and take off. Where are you??" She paused for a second. "Actually, you know what? I know exactly where you are." Hanging up, she looked over at Sarah. "I won't be long. Get these 2 off to bed, will you?"  
  
"Do I have a choice..." Sarah replied but Charity was already half way out the door.  
  
Outside, Charity’s feet walked determinedly towards the vets practice. Making it to the door she struck her knuckles hard against the wood. It took a few moments but the door finally opened.   
  
"Charity. What can I..."  
  
"She's here isn't she?" The blonde said, cutting Rhona off.  
  
"Ugh.. excuse me?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Rhona, I know she's here. _Vanessa_..." she shouted around the vet.   
  
"Charity, Vanessa isn't here."  
  
"Stop lying to me."  
  
"Umm, you might want to wind your neck in, Charity. I haven't seen her all day."   
  
"You expect me to believe that? She leaves Moses and Johnny with Tracy then just swans off and forgets about them all day?"   
  
"Come in and look if you don't believe me."  
  
"You'll excuse me if I _don't_ believe you..." the blonde said as she pushed passed the vet and into the house. " _Vanessa_??" She searched the living room and kitchen before heading upstairs.  
  
Rhona stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms folded as she waited for the other woman to come back down. Eventually, Charity reappeared. "Did you check under the beds?"  
  
"Where is she then Rhona? If she's not with you or Tracy, who else would she be with?"  
  
Starting to feel slightly concerned, Rhona shook her head. "I honestly don't know. Are the 2 of you still arguing?"  
  
"That's got nothing to do with it. She wouldn't just leave the kids. Tracy said she went out about half 10 to get Moses some cough syrup. She never went back."  
  
A feeling of dread began to seep into the vets body. All she could think was that 2 weeks ago, her boyfriend had been murdered. Now, her best friend had gone missing. "Have you tried calling?"  
  
Charity rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know what, I didnt think of that" she said sarcastically. "Ofcourse I’ve bloody rang her. She's ignored my calls for days now but when I called 5 minutes ago, it went straight to voicemail."  
  
"You don't think... someone wouldn't have taken her?"  
  
Charity frowned. "Why would you say that?"  
  
Rhona shifted from foot to foot. "Charity, Graham was _murdered_. We both know Marlon didn't do it so who did? What if they're still out there? What if..."  
  
"Don't." Charity held her hand up, not liking where Rhona was taking this. "You can't possibly think Vanessa's been murdered?! Graham had enemies left right and centre, but Vanessa? No, _no way."  
_ _  
_"But you said Vanessa dropped the kids in with Tracy and said she was getting cough medicine? Why wouldn't she go back, Charity? We both know that's not like Vanessa. Something’s wrong..."  
  
Charity shook her head, in denial more than anything. She couldn't let herself think that something had happened to her fiancè. No...She couldn't cope with that so chose to believe Vanessa had just gone off for some alone time. Maybe she was wanting to give Charity a taste of her own medicine in the _being selfish_ department.  
  
"I think you should call the police" Rhona went on.  
  
Charity’s mouth dropped. "The police? What good have they ever done for us?"  
  
"I'm serious Charity. It's been what...nearly 11 hours since she was last seen? Have you spoken to David?" The blonde shook her head. "So how about you go over there and ask him if he knows anything/ Maybe she received a phone call and had to rush off somewhere? To her mum's or something. I can call her if you like?"  
  
"No...don't do that. You'll just worry her and probably for no good reason. Maybe she just decided to go out and get bladdered in town?"  
  
"I'm not so sure..." Rhona replied.  
  
They both went quiet for a few moments while their minds raced with ideas of where Vanessa could possibly be.

"I'm gona go see David."  
  
The vet nodded. "I'd come with you but Leo's asleep. Will you call me if you find anything out or she shows up?"  
  
"Yea" Charity responded weakly before opening the door and stepping out into the night.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

** **Chapter 5** **

Charity arrived back at Jacobs fold not long after 11. After leaving Rhona’s she’d gone straight over to David’s. To her dismay, he hadn’t been much help. Vanessa had apparently gone in and said Moses had a chesty cough. He hadn’t had anything in for the young boy so she’d left. Leaving David’s, she’d walked across the village and noticed the vets car was still there so she obviously hadn’t driven away somewhere.

She’d then gone back to the Woolpack, asking whoever was I there if they’d see her at all that day. No one had. Chas had called her over and asked if there was reason for them to be concerned. Charity had waved her cousin off, telling her Vanessa was probably just trying to prove a point. _“Like I cant cope without her of something”_ she’d sarcastically said to Chas.

Chas had raised an eyebrow towards her cousin. _“Well, she’d have a point to be fair”_ she’d replied.

Closing the front door behind her, she walked into the empty living room. “Vanessa?” she called.   
  
Nothing.   
  
As much as she was trying to believe Vanessa was doing this on purpose, there was a small part of her that worried Rhona had a point. What if her fiancè had been kidnapped? It didn't really bear thinking about. Moving through the house to the kitchen, she reached up, grasping a small bottle of vodka from the cupboard. Unscrewing the top, she took a couple of mouthfuls. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her but this would help. This _always_ helped.   
  
Reaching for her phone, she clicked to call the smaller woman's phone once more. Again, straight to voicemail. "Ok, babe. You win, alright? You've made your point. You've ignored me all day and I can't take it anymore so you win, OK? Can you just come home now? You've got everyone worrying. Tracy's pissed you never got back to her and Rhona thinks you've been kidnapped for Christ sake. Do you really want to give your best friend any more reason to be depressed after she's just lost Graham?! Come home. _Now_." Hanging up, she tossed the phone onto the kitchen top.  
  
Taking another swig of the vodka, she looked towards the stairs. Maybe Vanessa had come home since she'd been out and fallen asleep? With that in mind, she moved to the staircase. Checking their bedroom first, she quietly searched the entire top floor before going back down. She rubbed at her temples, trying to stop the million thoughts running around in her mind.  
  
Dropping her hands, she looked at her phone. Should she ring the police? It hadn't even been 24hrs yet. The police wouldn't give a crap. After a another few moments of thought, she finally caved, Picking up the mobile, she dialled 999.

“Emeregency, which service?”

Taking a deep breath, Charity replied to the operator. “Police please, I need to report a missing person.”   
  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
As her turbulent dreams began to slip away, Vanessa slowly opened her eyes. Her body immediately jerked at the sight of Pierce sitting right in front of her, watching her sleep.  
  
"Still with us then?"   
  
She was breathing hard through her nostrils. Taking pity on her, Pierce reached over, pulling the towel from her mouth. She opened and closed her lips for several moments, trying to lubricate her extremely dry mouth. "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"Almost 8" he told her. Reaching up, he grasped onto a glass of water, bringing it down towards her face. "Here, drink this."  
  
Reluctant at first, fearing it could be laced with something, Vanessa finally wrapped her mouth around the rim of the glass, accepting the first fluids she'd had in nearly 24hrs. As she gulped down several mouthfuls, she became aware of her need to urinate. Backing her head away from the glass she looked at him. "I need the toilet..."  
  
"Thought you might say that." Turning he produced a bucket from behind him.  
  
She frowned, looking down at the plastic tub. "I can't go in _that_ " she told him.  
  
He shrugged. "If you're really that desperate, you'll use it."   
  
She bit the inside of her mouth as she pondered what she should do. It was either piss her pants or piss in this bucket with Pierce watching. Both equally degrading. " _Fine_. Can you untie my hands?"  
  
He contemplated her question for a few moments before replying. "OK, but if you try anything, that's it. This will all end now. Understand?"  
  
She saw the seriousness in his face. If she were to try escaping, he'd kill her. She had no doubts about that. Eventually, she nodded. She watched him as he began to loosen the rope. It took some time but finally, the relief she felt from having her hands free was unbelievable.   
  
"Hurry up then. I've got somewhere else to be" he told her.  
  
She made to move but was suddenly aware of the pain in her midriff. The blows she'd received courtesy of Pierce’s foot last night had obviously caused some damage. Grimacing, she gingerly got to her feet, finally standing albeit slightly hunched.  
  
"Well come on. I told you I don't have time to waste this morning."  
  
"Can you turn around?"  
  
He smiled back at her before giving a small shake of his head. "No chance. If you hadn't already guessed, I don't trust you. Now either take a piss or do it in your pants later."  
  
She was almost shaking with anger at the position he had her in. She wanted to kick out and punch that smug little smile from his face but she knew it wouldn't get her very far. So, slowly she began to undo the button and zip on her pants. Still having her long jacket on, she managed to hang on to a small bit of dignity as she crouched down above the bucket. It took several moments of coaxing her bladder to release it's contents but when it did, it was like a never ending stream. She felt humiliated. She didn't have to look up at Pierce to know he was watching and enjoying every second of this. She clenched her jaw, closing her eyes as she waited for her bladder to finish it's business.   
  
When she finally stood up, she quickly brought her pants back up with her, soldiering on through the pain she felt inside.   
  
"Better now?" He asked. The condescending tone once again cutting right through the vet.   
  
"Why can't you just let me go? There are gona be people out there worried about me. They know I wouldn't just go off and not tell them where I was. They'll be searching."  
  
Pierce laughed. "Well I didn't see any search parties lastnight _or_ this morning, except for the whole _free Marlon_ charade. Seems to me that people just think you're still arguing with Charity and maybe now, you'd had enough and gone off."  
  
"You don't know Charity. Even if she thought that she wouldn't just leave it. She'll have been looking for me all night."  
  
The man shrugged. "Good luck to her. No one will ever think to look in Laurels little nest here. Couldn't quite believe my luck when I overheard them say they were heading away for a couple of weeks. Means we’ve got plenty of time to decide what were gona do with you." Grabbing her hands again, he proceeded to tie her hands up once more.   
  
Instinctively, she began to fight him off. She couldn't go back to being tied up for God knows how long, awaiting certain death. "No, _get off_ me. You can't do this."  
  
Getting angry, Pierce once again pulled his hand back, lunging it forward into the blondes left cheek. His left fist brought a second blow, this time on her right cheek. She staggered back but he caught her, pushing her down on the floor. "I warned you, you stupid bitch."  
  
Vanessa couldn't respond. The blows to her face had made her feel too light headed to form any coherent words. She was vaguely aware of her hands being tied up on the oven door again. Her eyes were opening and closing slowly as she tried to fend off the darkness.   
  
"Ill be back later and all I can say is, you've got what's coming to you." Before he went, he kicked over the bucket she'd just pissed in, the fluid washing over the floor and soaking into the vets pants.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

** **Chapter 6** **

As Charity had expected, the police hadn’t turned up until early Sunday morning. Emmerdale’s regular police man had shown up to take a statement from the bar owner. The very one who had brought her home the morning she’d woken up in a farmers field. She’s sat down, explaining the situation to him but he had been reluctant to believe she had been kidnapped at this stage.

He’s explained to her that in his experience, when there was tension in a relationship, sometimes people would take some time away to regroup. He told her they’d make some enquiries but for now, she shouldn’t worry herself too much.

Just another reason why she hated the police. Always thought they knew better.

As PC Swirling got to his feet, both Noah and Sarah came downstairs. “Whys the police here?” Noah asked.  
  
PC Swirling looked at the kids then back to Charity. “I’ll get off and leave you to it.”  
  
As he left, the kids came over to the sofa. “Where's Vanessa? Has something happened to her?” Noah asked, sounding panicked.  
  
”No, no. Everything's fine. Rhona just thought it would be a good idea. I'm pretty sure Vanessa is just trying to scare me or something. Teach me a lesson. God know’s I need one, eh?”   
  
The front door opened and all 3 of them quickly turned their heads, hoping it was Vanessa returning home. Their hopes were dashed as Tracy came into view. “Any word yet? I just saw the police leaving.”  
  
”No, nothing.” Charity looked at Noah and Sarah, noting how worried they looked. “Hey, I've got the day off work now so how about we go help with the free Marlon campaign?” Anything to try take their’s aswell as her mind off Vanessa’s disappearance.  
  
Noah shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Listen, babe. Everything is gona be alright, you know? Vanessa will come home soon and we'll get back to being our usual, dysfunctional selves. Alright?”   
  
Noah looked at her and shook his head. Standing up, Charity leaned over and kissed him. “Just gona take a quick shower, guys. Trace, could you get the boys up for me? I'll be quick.”   
  
”Yea, sure. I'd prefer to stick around here anyway until V comes back.”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sunday morning and afternoon had come and gone and still there'd be no sign or word from Vanessa. The longer Charity had time with her thoughts, the more worried she had become. Rhona was right. This wasn't like Vanessa. Her fiancè would leave and ignore Charity sure but to leave Johnny... no, that was completely out of character for the vet.   
The question was, what could have happened to her? She'd gone to David's yesterday morning but from there, she'd disappeared without a trace. A few hours earlier, Charity, Tracy, Rhona and Paddy went out, looking around the village in hopes of finding a clue to what had happened. They'd asked everyone they'd passed if they'd seen her but as expected, no one had seen a thing.  
  
The bar owner was stood in the kitchen, perched against the counter once again looking at the half full bottle of vodka. She was desperate to down it in one but part of her brain told her not to. She needed to keep a clear head incase they got news or she had to use the car. She sighed. The day had been long. _Long_ and unproductive.   
  
"Grrr" Sarah growled from her place on the sofa. "I need a new iPad. This one keep a turning itself off."  
  
"Well you'll be waiting a while" Charity said, leaving the kitchen and coming to sit on the single seat next to her and Noah on the sofa. "Christmas has just been and gone. Should have asked for one then."  
  
"Its only just started happening though. I was doing something for art on the drawing app." She folded the flap of the ipad’s front cover and tossed the device onto the table. Looking towards Charity she noticed Vanessa tablet on the shelf behind her gran. "Can I use Vanessa's tablet?"  
  
Charity turned, spotting the device and reaching over for it. "Don't see why not. She isn't using it right now." She grimaced on the inside at her own comment coz right now, she’d give anything to have Vanessa there with them.  
  
"Excellent" Sarah beamed. Swiping the screen saver off she started looking through the apps to see if Vanessa had anything for sketching. She noticed something on the last page. "Hey, did you know Vanessa has the find my phone app on here?"  
  
Charity shrugged. "No. I doubt she would even know how to do it. She's crap with technology."  
  
"Well she's got it. Maybe we could track where her phone is" she said excitedly, pressing on the app icon.  
  
"Doubtful. Her phones turned off and I'm sure that app will only work if you have the phone on."  
  
Noah leant in towards Sarah. "Yea but even if it's off, it should still show you the last known location it was used."  
  
Charity looked between the 2 kids as her interest peaked. "Really?"  
  
"Yea" Sarah replied. She watched on as the app loaded a map and right in the middle of the screen, a location mark popped up. "Here, it's found it." She moved her fingers across the screen, zooming in for a closer look. "It says her phone was last used at...." She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out where the mark was hovering.  
  
"That's Laurels house" Noah replied, pointing to the mark.  
  
"Laurel?" Charity replied. "Why would she be at Laurels?"  
  
Noah shrugged. "I don't know, but that's definitely Laurels cottage."  
  
Charity stood up. "They all flew off to Australia the other day didn't they?"  
  
"Yea.. oh, maybe Vanessa's bunking there on the sly to get away from you for a few days."  
  
"Excuse me?" Charity said, narrowing her eyes at Sarah.  
  
"It was a joke..." the teenager told her.  
  
"Jokes are meant to be funny" Charity shot back. "I've called the damn police because of her swanning off. I could get done for wasting police time. Not that they've actually done anything. Useless..." She stopped speaking, choosing to keep her profanity in, in front of the kids. She moved towards the door, grabbing her coat on the way. "If I find out she's been hiding in there to get away from me.... _from us_ infact, I'll wring her neck."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In that moment, Vanessa had never felt more repulsive in her entire life. She was sat there, leant against the kitchen counter, soaked in her own sweat and urine. She felt useless. For hours she'd tried to free herself from the restraints but that had only seemed to tighten the rope all the more around her wrists. Tears had ran from her lids on and off, smudging mascara down her swollen face.  
  
She'd tried to stay positive but with the hours ticking by and Pierce’s last words circling in her mind, she feared she wouldn't see the day out.   
  
She looked up at the clock, seeing it was nearly 6pm. She'd had too many hours of being alone with her thoughts the last couple of days. Her mind had concocted many different scenarios of how this hostage situation would play out. Most of which ended in her meeting a grizzly and untimely death, just like Graham.   
  
She'd also however let herself fantasize about escaping. To somehow, miraculously pull her hands free from the rope and run out the door, back into families arms. Her favourite fantasy had been Charity finding out where she was and breaking down the door to rescue her. Yea, she'd replayed that over and over in her mind to help pass the time away.  
As time went on however, she realised that's all her musings would be. _Fantasy.  
_  
She heard a key in the lock of the front door. Her heart immediately beginning to beat harder. Was this it? Was this the moment Pierce would follow through with his threat? Her eyes moved to the doorway as her kidnapper came into view in the darkness.  
  
"Miss me?" She looked up at him through tired eyes. Seeing she was trying to speak he moved forward, pushing the towel from her mouth.   
  
Once again, she opened and closed her dry mouth, desperate for some moisture. When she spoke, her voice was deep and hoarse from all the hours she'd spent screaming for help through the restraint. "You win Pierce. _Please_... I can't do this anymore. If you let me go, I'll just go home and I won't say anything. I'll just tell Charity I fell somewhere out walking and knocked myself unconscious."  
  
Pierce laughed hard. "Oh Vanessa. You really think I or anyone else would believe that? I'm a _solicitor_. The only reason I have a job is because people are untrustworthy. What people say and what they do are 2 very different things. You know too much, Vanessa. There's no going back now."  
  
The blonde shook her head. "No, please. You can't do this to me. I have a son. You can't take me away from him forever. You just can't."  
  
Pierce shrugged. "That's not my problem." Taking off his jacket, he placed it on the island. "I'll be back" he told her before turning and heading towards the stairs.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Vanessa began to sob hysterically. She couldn't believe it had come to this. She had to do something. She had to fight. She started thinking of a plan for when he came back. Hopefully he'd take the restraints off before he attacked her and...  
  
"Vanessa?"  
  
Her thoughts stopped upon hearing someone shout her name. Was that...  
  
"Vanessa, are you in there?"  
  
 _Charity_... Charity was outside.   
  
"Charity. I'm here. _Help me, please_. Charity" she screamed as loud as her hoarse voice would allow.  
  
She heard the taller blonde shout her name again just before the unlocked door to the cottage opened. Her heart was going crazy. Was this real? Had Charity really found her? She looked through desperate eyes towards the doorway. Within seconds, Charity came into view. She watched the shock of what was in front of her wash over her fiancé's face and her sobs became louder. "Charity..." She cried.  
  
"Ness...what...how..." Charity didn't know what to say. The sight of Vanessa tied up to the oven was definitely not something she had expected to see. Her feet moved swiftly into the kitchen and soon she was at the vets side, holding her sobbing and bruised face within her hands. Her eyes traced over the dark marks and swelling under both the vets eyes. "Babe, who did this to you?"  
  
"Charity it's Pierce, he's upstairs... he...he..." She stopped talking as the man in question came into view.   
  
"He's right behind you" Pierce finished for her, watching as the other woman swiftly turned and stood up.  
  
"You..." Charity breathed. The shock on her face turned to red hot anger. "I'll kill you, you bastard..." She warned before stepping forward.  
  
He watched her approach, tightening his fist before pulling his arm back, ready to propel it forward. He hadn't been prepared for the bar owner to effectively dodge his blow before dispensing one of her own, right into his throat. He clutched at his neck, gasping for breath. Charity screamed, sounds of anger spilling from her mouth as her leg came up fast, her foot connecting with his groin. He fell to the ground, wincing in pain but still struggling to catch his breath.  
  
There was nothing Pierce could do as he watched Charity’s foot come flying towards his face. His head jerked back, while his nose felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces.   
  
There was some noise sounding in the living room before 2 figures came into view. "What's going on..." came Paddy’s voice before he saw the scene in front of him. His eyes widened in shock as he recognised the man sprawled out on the floor beneath Charity. His gaze moved passed them and into the kitchen and his mouth dropped open. "Ness..." he breathed, seeing his friend look almost unrecognisable on the floor.  
  
Bear came up beside his son, looking between the 3 other people in the house. "What's going on?"  
  
"Call the police" Charity said. She backed away, turning and dropping down onto her knees in front of her broken looking partner. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I’m sorry this happened to you. Its all my fault. I'll do what you want. I'll hand the money in... I'll... I'll, god Ness I'll do anything for you if you'll just forgive me?" Tears were streaming down her face as she begged for the vets forgiveness.   
  
Vanessa sobbed alongside her. "Will you free my hands?" she choked out.  
  
Rubbing at her own tears, Charity stood up, looking around for the cutlery draw. Finding it, she grabbed onto some scissors and began cutting away at the rope. It took several moment, but finally Vanessa was free. They heard Paddy say the police were on their way behind them.  
  
Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief at being able to move her arms freely. Charity was back down on her knees in front of her. They both leant in at the same time, Vanessa grabbing at the bar owners face as she kissed her several times before hugging her as though their lives depended on it.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Ness. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too" Vanessa replied through her tears.  
  
"I thought you were trying to teach me a lesson. Ignoring me then going off to show me what it was like to be with someone who was selfish."  
  
Vanessa shook her head. "I would never do that."  
  
Charity pulled back. "No, _you wouldn't_. You're better than that. You're so much more better than me." She wiped softly at the vets face. "I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner."  
  
The vet nodded, turning her head and kissing Charity's hand which had been resting on the side of her face. "I'm sorry I ignored your messages."  
  
"Stay on the floor you piece of shit..."   
They turned and watched as Bear got down on his knees, putting Pierce in some sort of head lock. Paddy came towards them.  
  
"Ness... I...I...how...I mean..." he couldn't quite get out what he wanted to say. The shock of seeing Rhona’s ex husband aswell as the state Vanessa was in had knocked him for six. Vanessa just shook her head at him, not really knowing what to say in that moment.   
  
Charity turned, hugging her fiancé close. She kissed the side of her head, rubbing her hand up and down her back. "I've got you now. I've got you. We're gona get through this, you hear me? Together, we'll get through this."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. I've managed to finish the story now and as I suspected, there'll be 10 chapters :)

** **Chapter 7** **

The last couple of hours had seen the police arrive and take Pierce back to prison. Alongside that, they’d taken a statement from Vanessa and Charity before the bar owner had told them she was taking her fiancé home.

Vanessa had refused to go along to the hospital, saying she needed to go home and be with her family, but she’d still had a quick check over in the ambulance. Since hearing the sound of sirens moving through the village, people had watched from behind their curtains or on their doorsteps, curious as to what had happened on a usually quiet Sunday evening.

Tracy had been frantic at the state her sister was in and had followed them back to Jacob’s fold. Upon seeing her ex husband handcuffed and helped into the back of a police car, Rhona had been taken back to her cottage by Paddy who tried to explain as best as he could what had transpired over the last couple of days.

When Charity had helped Vanessa into their home alongside Tracy, Sarah and Noah had been on the verge of tears at seeing what had happened to the vet. They’d hugged her gently before watching Charity assist her upstairs for a hot bath. The bar owner hadn’t left her side for a second since finding her. Right now she was on the floor, leant up against the bath, her hand stroking soothingly through Vanessa’s wet hair. Not many words had been spoken between them since they came upstairs. The events of the last 2 days was playing around in both of their minds.  
  
"What can I do for you, babe?"  
  
Vanessa opened her eyes, looking at the other woman. She shook her head softly. "Just.. _.be here."  
_ _  
_"I'm not going anywhere." Tears glistened in her green eyes as they continued to look at one another. "You can't keep putting yourself in danger every time we have a barny, Ness..." Charity said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Vanessa managed a half hearted smile. "It seems you only pay attention to extreme situations though."   
  
It was true and they both knew it. Every argument they had, Charity wouldn't back down unless something extreme happened like Vanessa getting stabbed or breaking up with her or now more recently, getting kidnapped and held hostage. She always pushed people to the limit and right now, she realised she _had_ _to_ break that habit.  
  
"Charity, it's not your fault that Pierce kidnapped me. If anything it's my fault. I was hiding behind one of the cottages so you wouldn't see me yesterday morning. Admittedly, I was avoiding you and the on going argument. He came up behind me, knocking me out cold."  
  
Charity winced at hearing the details of the kidnap again. Her eyes strayed down the vets face, over the bruises on her cheeks, which looked even darker while she was soaked in the bath. Her gaze moved further down, landing on the nasty bruising under her breasts and on her stomach. She felt sick to her own stomach at what had happened to the smaller woman. "This _is_ my fault though, Ness. If I hadn't stolen that damn money and made you mad at me again, you wouldn't have been hiding. He might never have taken you."  
  
"I think he'd been waiting for the right moment. He'd been watching and waiting to get me alone. It would have happened no matter if you and I were arguing or not."  
  
That didn't stop Charity from feeling guilty however. " _Why_ did he want you?"  
  
Vanessa shrugged. "He's obsessed with Rhona. Thinks they still have a chance. With me around, protecting her like I did a few years ago, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance." She sat up in the bath slightly, grimacing at the pain.  
  
"You need to go get properly checked out, babe. You've probably got broken ribs and..."  
  
"I will. _Tomorrow_ " she agreed. "Tonight I need to be here. I'm exhausted, Charity." The taller blonde looked at her but didn't say anything more. "Pierce and I have always hated eachother. I saw the real him long before Rhona did and he hated that."  
  
"I was ready to kill him tonight" Charity admitted.  
  
Vanessa's hand came up, stroking her fiancé's face. "I know you would have. I'd been daydreaming all day about you busting down the door and kicking 7 shades of shit out of him."  
  
"Sounds like you were having a premonition rather than a daydream, babe" Charity said with a wink. She moved up slightly, leaned over and placed her lips softly on the vets. They kissed for several moments before she pulled back and looked in her eyes. "How about we get you into bed, eh?"   
  
Fifteen minutes later, after helping her fiancé get dried and dressed, she got her into bed before heading downstairs to speak to Noah and Sarah. She told Tracy to go up to see her sister before she fell asleep.  
  
"Is she gona be alright?" Noah asked.  
  
Charity sank into the sofa between him and her grand daughter and sighed. "She'll be fine, babe. Strong as an Ox that one. We just need to support her and make sure she's alright, yea?" The kids nodded their heads. She turned her attention to Noah. "Babe, Ness told me, Graham’s killer? It was Pierce. Apparently he didn't like that Graham was taking Rhona away so he took care of him." She watched Noah’s face fall as he tried to control his emotions. "I'm so sorry, babe. He's an evil man. He'll go to prison now though. Probably for the rest of his life."  
  
"Good 'cause I _hate_ him. He killed Graham and he hurt Vanessa. He deserves to die too."  
  
Charity nodded her head. "A life in prison is a much better punishment for him then dying, _believe me._ " She brought her son in for a hug, comforting him as he digested the news of his late friends death.   
  
She stayed downstairs a while longer, until Tracy came back down and headed home. After telling the kids they could stay off school tomorrow if they wanted, she headed back upstairs and slipped into the bedroom. Quickly undressing and slipping into her nighty, Charity got into bed, shuffling herself over until she was laid with the vet in her arms.  
  
Vanessa's hand sought out her fiancé's, tugging it closer to her chest. "I missed you."  
  
The taller woman kissed the vets shoulder. "I missed you too." They lay in silence for a few moments. "You know yesterday, Noah accused me of treating people like they mean nothing to me. He thought I'd pushed you away and you were gona leave me again. Then he proceeded to tell me that they both chose you in the break up and if you'd left me, they'd be going with you."  
  
A small smile graced Vanessa lips at Charity's words. It felt nice to have her future step son and grand daughter feel that way about her. She was obviously doing something right. "Don't worry, I'd give you visitation rights" she jested.  
  
"Hoy, you..." Charity protested.  
  
Slowly, the vet turned around in the taller woman's arms. It hurt but she persevered until she was laid on her side facing her fiancé in the darkness. "I'm joking. As angry as you make me Charity, I'm not sure I could ever really walk away from you for good. Even if that means I get walked over for the rest of my life..."  
  
"Ness.." Charity started. "I'm really sorry I've made you feel like that. I'm sorry I keep putting you in these situations. I try to be good and I try not to keep things from you, I really do. I only ever do what I believe is the right thing. Granted, I apparently always seem to make the wrong call but I'm _trying._..and I’ll keep trying." Her hand stroked up and down the vets back. "I never want you to feel like you and your feelings don't matter to me coz they do, babe. They mean everything to me. _You_ , mean everything to me. We're gona get through this together and then I'm gona make you my wife and we'll live happily ever after, you hear me?!"  
  
"That's all I've ever wanted" Vanessa replied. With a final goodnight kiss, she tucked her head under Charity’s chin and let herself relax.  
  
Xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've heard what's going to transpire over the next few weeks and its gona be awful to watch. On an upside hopefully it will all work out and if anything, means they'll have a decent amount of screen time. My version here is a lot lighter.

** **Chapter 8** **

The next morning, Charity was busy getting the boys ready for daycare when there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it” she said, seeing that Vanessa had been about to get up from her position on the sofa. “ _You_ , don’t move” she warned, pointing her finger at the smaller woman. Opening the front door, her eyes landed on Rhona. “Morning. Come in..”

Rhona managed a tight smile as she stepped over the threshold. “Thanks.” Coming into Jacobs fold, she looked over to the sofa where Vanessa with her severely bruised face was looking over her shoulder towards her. Her heart sank at the sight.

“Hey…” Vanessa said with a smile.

“Hi” the other vet replied.

Charity looked between them before looking at the 2 boys who were now in their coats, ready to go. “Right, I’m gona get these brats off to daycare.” She moved towards the sofa, leaning down to place her lips on Vanessa’s. “I’ll pop in to the Wooly and help Chas out for a bit, give you 2 a chance to catch up but then I’m coming back and taking you up to the hospital to get checked out, alright?”

“OK.” Vanessa replied. She held out her arms for the young boys to come and hug her. “You guys be good today. I’ll see you later.”

Shooing the boys out the door, Charity winked back at the blonde. “Bye babe.”

As the door shut, Rhona slowly came around from the back of the sofa. Sitting down she immediately leant forward and engulfed her friend in a big hug. “I am so, _so_ sorry, Ness.”

“Hey, Rhona, this is not your fault.”  
  
"Ofcourse it is" she replied, pulling out of the hug. "The only reason he took you was to get to me." She took Vanessa’s hands into her own. Her thumbs ran lightly over the rope burn marks around her wrists. "I can't believe he did this to you."  
  
Vanessa shook her head. "I always knew he was a psycho. I just didn't think we'd ever had to deal with him again.”  
  
Rhona sighed. "You and I both."  
  
Vanessa began to stand up. "Here, I’ll make us a cuppa."  
  
Rhona quickly stood, putting a hand on her friends shoulder. "Oh no you don't, missy. _Sit._ I'll make the tea" she finished, heading over to the kitchen area.  
  
Vanessa sank back into the cushions, bringing her feet up and tucking them underneath herself. "Charity’s been fussing over me all night and morning."  
  
"Ofcourse she has" Rhona said, looking over to the sofa. "She might drive you crazy at times but it's plain to see how much she loves you."  
  
Vanessa nodded. "Yea. I know."  
  
"She came banging on my door the night before last. She was convinced you were hiding out at mine."  
  
"It's my fault really. I'd ignored her call and texts earlier that day. Something I won't be doing ever again."  
  
Rhona folded her arms and leant against the kitchen counter as the kettle boiled. "You weren't to know something like this was going to happen. How could you?"  
  
"I know." She thought back on the last couple of days. "I really thought he was gona kill me, you know? He was literally gona finish me off lastnight before Charity showed up."  
  
The other vet finished making the tea's and came back over to the sofa before she replied. "I can't imagine how scared you must have been."  
  
Vanessa nodded. "I was _terrified_. I've never cried so much in my life."  
  
Rhona reached out, squeezing the blondes hand. "I'm so glad we put that find my phone app on your tablet."  
  
Vanessa blew out a long breath. A year ago, Vanessa had lost her phone and it had taken 2 days before she'd eventually found it under Johnny’s booster seat in the back of her car. Rhona had told her to download the app and if it ever happened again, she'd be able to find it straight away. "You have no idea how grateful I am for that app...and for Sarah for finding it on there."  
  
"It was fate. It just wasn’t your time, Ness. You've still got so much life ahead of you, like watching Johnny grow up into a handsome young man and who knows, maybe sometime soon you and Charity _will_ actually get married?!"  
  
Vanessa smiled at the thought. "Yea and maybe this time, you will actually be there beside me as we say I do?"  
  
Rhona smiled back at her. "You try and stop me." She looked down as she thought back on a few weeks earlier. "I cant believe it was Pierce who killed Graham."  
  
The blonde nodded. "I know. We'd have never have suspected him if he hadn't taken me. At least now Marlon is getting out today."  
  
"Yea. Paddy and I are gona go pick him up in a little while. You’re welcome to join us if you like?"  
  
"I would but Charity wants me to get checked out in a bit. Not sure how long we'll have to wait at A&E."  
  
Rhona nodded. "You need to rest. For as long as you need and the most important thing to remember is we're all here for you. _Always_ remember that."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that afternoon, after returning home from the hospital, Charity left Vanessa once more on the sofa while she went to pick the boys up from daycare. When Noah and Sarah had returned from school, the vet asked them both to come and sit beside her. “I want to have a little chat with you both.”

“You’re breaking up with mum, aren’t you?” Noah said dejectedly.

“ _No_. Not at all, Noah. I’m not going anywhere” she replied, stroking her hand over his shoulder. “This is why I want to talk to you both.” She looked at Sarah too. “Now I know over the last few months we’ve had some… _strained_ moments, but I don’t want you to live in fear that I’m gona leave Charity, alright? I’m sorry that that’s where your minds go every time she and I argue.”

“You don't have to be sorry” Noah told her. “You're never the one in the wrong. Mum's always making bad decisions and were left to deal with the consequences of it.” 

“ _Hey_. Your mum loves you more than anything. _Both_ of you... _all of you_ infact. She might not be great at showing it at times but she only ever what's what's best for _you_.” She sighed, trying to defend Charity’s recent actions. “I know what you're feeling. I _know_ she can be frustrating at times but underneath all the sarcasm and scheming, she has a huge heart. She's just been hurt so many times in her life that she doesn't really know how to show it anymore. She's getting better though.”  
  
”Yea, and that’s all thanks to you..." Sarah said, which made the vet smile.

“I like to think I've played a small part in the _reforming_ Charity.”  
  
”You’re a _big_ part of that, Vanessa” Noah told her. “She's never been more happy than when she's with you.”  
  
Vanessa smiled again. “And I'm the same with her. Sure she makes me _crazy mad_ sometimes but she also makes me feel happier and more loved than I ever have before. And I'm not going anywhere, OK? I will _always_ be here for you both.”

Reaching out her arms, she invited both of them in for a hug at the same time the front door opened.

Charity followed Moses and Johnny in and looked over at the sofa. “Oh yea, what’s going on in here then?” she asked, seeing the 3 hugging forms.

Noah glanced over to his mother. “Vanessa says she's not going anywhere, even if you are a sarcastic pain in the arse.”  
  
Vanessa held her hands up. “They weren't my _exact_ words.”

“Well _cheers_ , guys.” After a few moments she smiled at the 3 of them on the sofa. “I love you lot so much, you know that?”  
  
Noah, Sarah and Vanessa all look at one another before Noah replied. "Yea, _we know._ "

“How about I order us all some pizza then we can all snuggle under a blanket and watch a movie?”  
  
"Can we choose the movie?" Sarah said excitedly.  
  
"Yea, go on then, but nothing gory. I think our own _real_ _lives_ have included enough horror of late to last us a lifetime."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

** **Chapter 9** **

After the kids were all tucked up in bed, Vanessa and Charity shared half a bottle of wine on the sofa. They were both sat with their legs tucked under them, one of their arms along the back of the sofa, resting against the other woman's.

"So, I powered my phone back on today for the first time since you found me." Charity looked at her but didn't respond. "There were a handful of texts and missed calls from people alongside 5 voicemail’s left by you."  
  
The bar owner nodded her head knowingly "Yea, I was getting impatient and frustrated that your phone was off and I just wanted you to talk to me again."  
  
"I know. As I listened to them one by one, you sounded more and more worried."  
  
"Yea coz it wasn't like you to just go off and not tell anyone where you were."  
  
Vanessa nodded. "You're right, I _wouldn't_." The thumb on her right hand stroked along the rim of her wine glass as she thought back on hearing the messages. "You sounded so scared that I was gona leave you aswell."  
  
Charity shrugged. "Yea, I _was_. I was worried I'd pushed you too far again and that was it. You know me though, jumping in with both feet without thinking about the consequences ‘til it's too late."  
  
Vanessa nodded sadly. "Do you know what the most important things for a lasting relationship are?"  
  
Charity put her head on the side. "I've got a feeling you're gona tell me."  
  
"Communication, trust, honesty and love."  
  
"I give you loads of love."  
  
"Yea, you do. It's about the only thing you go above and beyond with and it's great but I need those other key points Charity. I _need_ you to be honest with me and tell me what's going on or what you're doing. I told you this at the end of last year. I can't be with you if I don't trust you."  
  
Charity nodded. "Only took me a couple of months to break that promise I made, didn't it?" She sighed. "This _wasn't_ about me, Ness. I did this for Ryan. Yea I know what he did was wrong and believe if I'd known about it at the time, I'd have put a stop to it. At the end of the day though, Graham did one over on him and in the worse possible way. I mean, who picks up a kid with cerebral palsy and locks them in a hut in the woods, knowing fine well he hasn't got the ability to escape?! He could have been there for days if Dawn hadn't found his phone."  
  
"I know. I understand that part and I hate Graham for what he did but this is about you keeping it from me. You could have told me on the phone or even when you got back that night what had happened but you didn't. As always, you chose to lie rather than be honest with me." She stopped talking to take a mouthful of her wine. " _Why_ can't you just be honest with me?"  
  
Charity thought for a few moments before responding. "I think...I just hate disappointing you. You're like this..." Her hand left the back of the sofa and wafted around in the air. "...like this _Angel_ who is so pure and good and always sees the best in people and I'm like the devil incarnate."  
  
"Charity you are _not_ the devil incarnate. I hate when you put yourself down like this."  
  
"Its true though. I've always been a loose canon."  
  
"Yea and with good reason after what's happened to you."  
  
Charity rolled her eyes. "We can't blame all my mistakes on what happened with Bails. Sure he messed my life up for a good while but I'm 43 now Vanessa. At some point I have to start taking responsibility for my own actions."  
  
"Yea, I agree with that. You also need to start realising that it's not just _you_ that gets affected by your actions. You have kids and a fiancé that doesn’t wona have to only see you every other week for an hour when you're locked up behind bars. You've been to prison before, do you really wona go back there?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
" _Exactly._ " They went quiet for a few moments before Vanessa remembered something. "Anyway, I'm not totally pure and good. I nicked that guys car up at home farm, remember?"  
  
Charity laughed at the memory. "Yea and then ran it into a field and left it there with your finger prints all over."  
  
"It was my _first_ time" Vanessa defended.  
  
Charity's hand moved over to squeeze at the vets shoulder. "How about you leave joy riding to the professionals, eh?" They smiled at one another. "I'm sorry I keep disappointing you. You deserve so much more than that and although my promises may not hold alot meaning, I promise I'll keep working on it. I may be useless at alot of things but I'll tell you something now, you will never find anyone who loves you more than I do, Ness."   
  
As was always the case, Vanessa melted at the softness of her fiancé. She loved this side of Charity. As the last 2 year's had gone on, she'd seen Charity become a much softer person and it was without a doubt her favourite side to the blonde. "I feel the same Charity, even if you don't make it easy."  
  
"I don't think there's anyone else in the world that could put up with me the way you do. You deserve medal."  
  
Vanessa scoffed. "I deserve more than a bloody medal."  
  
Charity smiled. "How about we go upstairs and I give you the greatest back massage of your life instead?" The vet smiled back before they both began to get up.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Four days later and Pierces hearing had arrived and Vanessa, Charity, Rhona, Tracy, Marlon and Paddy had come along to watch.  
  
"I can't tell you what a relief it is to be up here rather than down there" Marlon said, pulling at the collar of his shirt.  
  
Rhona looked over her shoulder, bringing her hand up to squeeze his knee. "You should never have been down there in the first place."  
  
"You're not a proper Dingle ‘til you've been sat in the dock, Marlon" Charity replied. "Welcome to the club, babe" she finished with a wink.  
  
Just then, Pierce was escorted up the steps and into the dock by the guards. He briefly looked up, locking eyes with Rhona then Vanessa.  
  
"All rise."  
  
Everyone inside the court got to their feet as the judge came into the room. She sat down before giving a nod.  
  
"Please state you full name and date of birth." As Pierce began to speak, Vanessa shuddered at the sound of his voice. That cold, gravely sounding voice that had been all she'd heard for 2 days while tied to the oven in Laurels house.  
  
"You are charged with murder aswell as kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment. The particulars are that on the 20th of January 2020, you did murder Graham Foster. Then on the 6th February 2020 you did kidnap and hold Vanessa Woodfield against her will for 2 days. Do you plead guilty or not guilty?"  
  
The silence was deafening before Pierce entered his plea.   
  
"Not guilty."  
  
Sounds of disbelief and anger bounced from the walls of the court. "Silence" the judge shouted from her seat.   
  
"That slimy bastard" Charity whispered beneath her breath. She turned to Vanessa who was sat staring at the back of Pierce's head. "Don't worry babe. He doesn't stand a chance." She squeezed the vets hand before looking back down on the accused.  
  
The judge cleared her throat before speaking. "Given the nature of the alleged offence, bail is refused. Mr Harris, you will be held on remand until your trial which shall be held on Monday the 15th of June 2020." She turned to the guards. "Take him down."  
  
As Pierce was led away, he looked to the seats above. He locked eyes with Rhona first. His ex wife looked scared more than anything else. He glanced at Vanessa before glancing to the woman that had attacked him a few days earlier. He couldn't help but smirk at the death glare the bar owner gave him.  
  
"Prick" Charity grumbled.   
  
"He'll go away for life now" Paddy said from behind them, squeezing both Rhona and Vanessa's shoulder.  
  
Vanessa and Rhona looked at one another, giving a small smile. "He's right" Vanessa said. "He only just got out and as soon as he did, he goes and murders Graham before kidnapping me. He won't get out again."   
  
Rhona sighed. "We can only hope."  
  
Charity stood up. "Right come on, back to the Wooly. Drinks are on the house. Just uhh...don't tell Chas, yea?"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A couple of hours later, the group were still sat the Woolpack in the booth in the far corner. Vanessa, Rhona, Marlon and Paddy were talking amongst themselves while Charity stood alongside Chas at the corner of the bar.   
  
"So how's she coping?"   
  
Charity turned to her cousin. "OK, I guess. She's having nightmare's. She keeps waking up gasping for breath thinking she's still tied up."  
  
Chas gave an understanding nod. "Must be awful for her."  
  
"Yea.." the blonde looked over at her fiancé. Their eyes met and she sent the vet a reassuring wink which Vanessa reciprocated. She turned back to Chas, lowering her voice. "I really wona re-book the registry office."  
  
"Don't you think you should wait until her bruising goes down?"  
  
Charity nodded. "Yea, I know. Maybe in a few weeks? I just want her to be able to look forward to something, you know? I want it to be special."  
  
Chas thought on. "Well, you could always do it here?"  
  
"Get married in the pub?"   
  
"Why not? It's where you's had your first kiss. We could doll it up a bit. She could come in from that door..." she said pointing to her right. "...and you could come in from that one. Then you's meet up there and say the I do's. I reckon it would be dead romantic." Charity let herself imagine what a wedding in the pub would look like. "We wouldn't even have to invite everyone if you didn't want" Chas went on. "Just the family."  
  
"So half the village then?" Charity jested causing Chas to laugh.  
  
"Think on it. Over the next few weeks we could plan a wedding she'd never forget."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that night, they were in bed, Vanessa laying in Charity’s arms. "We haven't really talked about the money since you were taken. Do you still want me to hand it in?"  
  
Vanessa lay quiet for a few moments. Part of her wanted to do the right thing and at the end of the day, Charity had stolen the money. It didn't matter who it was from, she didn't want to be linked with it. The other part of her told her what was done, _was done_. After everything she'd been though in the last week, it made the stealing seem insignificant. "No. I don't think you should come clean to the police. At the end of the day, Pierce killed Graham and they have him now. They shouldn't come looking for anyone else. Maybe handing it in now would only serve to open up a new can of worms and perhaps it would help Pierce wangle his way out of the charge and pin it all on you. We can't let that happen."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing, babe. Let's be honest, it's Kim’s money and after everything she's done to people in this village over the years, it kinda feels nice to be getting one over on her for a change. Even if she doesn't realise it." She began to run her hand up and down Vanessa's back. "So what should we do with the money?"  
  
Vanessa let herself daydream about what they could do with all that cash. "Well firstly, I think me, you and the kids deserve a big holiday. Somewhere faraway from the village. Like Disney world or something."  
  
Charity smiled. "That sounds amazing, babe. The kids would love it."  
  
"Then the rest could go down as a deposit for our own place. You know I don't agree with your scheming and constant need to get one over on everyone though. This has to be the last time. You've been lucky so far but one day your luck will run out. You'll get caught and thrown in to prison. Do you know how much that will break me?"  
  
Charity kissed her head. "I'm not going anywhere." Vanessa lifts her head and leans in to kiss her.  
  
It wasn't long before Vanessa deepened the kiss. She moved to lay her body on top of the other woman but she felt Charity hesitate. Pulling back, she looked at the bar owner in the darkness.   
  
"Are you sure you're ready for more?" The taller woman asked.   
  
Vanessa nodded. " need you to make mefeel good. To make me feel _sexy_ again..."  
  
Smiling, Charity brought her hands up to grasp the back of the vets head. "That's something I can definitely do."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxx


	10. On a night like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to my take on the hostage situation. Cant believe we still have another week and a half of it in Emmerdale :o

** **Chapter 10** **

"How's it looking?"

"Hold on. I'm just about...there" Tracy said, taking her hand away from Vanessa's face. She stepped back, admiring her handy work. "You know, I'm no make up artist but _damn_ I'm good."  
  
Smiling Vanessa picked up the powder compact on the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. Tracy was right, she'd done a brilliant job. Several weeks had past and her bruising had gone significantly but under all the make up, there was still some slight discolouration. "It's perfect. Thanks, sis."  
  
"You're welcome, V."  
  
Standing up, Vanessa picked her glass of prosecco up. "Shall we head downstairs?"  
  
"Sure. Race ya" Tracy said as she laughed and began jogging in her heels to the bedroom door.  
  
"Like I'm really gona run in this dress" the blonde shouted after her. Making her way downstairs, she walked through the kitchen and found Charity standing by the window in the living area. "So, what do you think?"  
  
Charity grinned and moved closer. "If it's possible, you look even more beautiful in the dress than you did the first time." Stopping in front of the vet, she leant in, claiming her lips.  
  
"Awww" Tracy said from behind them. "You guys are so cute."  
  
Pulling back, Vanessa smiled at her fiancé before looking around. "Where's the kids?"  
  
"They've gone over to the Woolpack. Chas wanted to see them all dressed up before we headed off. I said we'd pop in too."  
  
"Oh, OK. Well I'm ready to go now if you are?"  
  
"I'm totally ready." As Vanessa turned away from her, Charity nodded over at Tracy who nodded back at her.  
  
Five minutes later and the 3 women were walking over to the pub. Just before they made it to the wooden tables, Zac came out of the far doors to the pub. "Two minutes babe, just gona go talk to Uncle Zac. You and Tracy go in" she said, pointing towards the other entrance to the pub.   
  
"Ok. No bailing on me this time, alright?"  
  
Charity looked at her apologetically. "No chance, babe." She leant in, leaving a quick peck on the vets lips before heading over to her uncle.   
  
Zac Dingle smiled as the younger woman came towards him. He glanced over to the vet and her sister. "She suspect anything?"  
  
"Not a sausage."  
  
He smiled, looking the woman up and down. "You look beautiful, Charity. I'm proud of the woman you've turned into."  
  
The bar owner smiled widely back at the man she thought of as her real dad. "Thanks uncle Zac. Come on, we best get in."  
  
At the other entrance, Tracy had halted Vanessa before she went through the doors that led into the pub. "I just wona say how happy I am for you V. I know you 2 have had your ups and downs but I honestly believe you're meant to be together. I totally stan Charity and Vanessa."  
  
Vanessa laughed, leaning into embrace her sister. "Thanks Trace."  
  
Pulling back, Tracy heard the signal and reached for the door. "Let's do this." Opening the door up, she stood and waited for Vanessa to step over the threshold.  
  
Coming into the pub, Vanessa's mouth dropped open at the sight before her. The place had been decorated to within an inch of its life. Banners, photos, ribbons and various other decorations filled each wall and hung from the ceiling. Family and friends were dressed up and stood around the bar grinning towards her. The kids were at the front, dressed to the 9’s. She looked to her left and saw Charity stood at the far door with her arm through Zac's. "Are we…are we getting married _here_?" She asked, not quite believing what she saw.  
  
Tracy picked up her sister’s arm and tugged her further into the pub just as Charity and Zac began to move aswell. Meeting in the middle of the pub, Tracy and Zac moved away from the couple.  
  
Charity smiled at her fiancé. "Do you recognise the song?" She asked in response to the soft music playing around them.  
  
"Yea, it's Kylie but a slower version to _on a night like this_."  
  
Charity nodded. "I don’t know if you remember but this song was playing the moment we shared our first kiss down there in that cellar."  
  
Vanessa's smile got wider. "To be honest, I don't remember anything but the kiss. You kind of made the rest of the world stop."  
  
A round of awww's was heard from the guests watching the pair. "Gross" Noah jested.  
  
"Yea, vom central" Sarah said, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Hoy, let your granny have 5 minutes, will ya?" She joked. Looking back at the vet, she took her hands in her own. "I didn't book the registry office like I told you. I thought getting married in a place that means something to us would be a better fit?"  
  
Vanessa could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "It's perfect."  
  
Grinning, Charity tugged on Vanessa's hand and led her to the step at the back of the bar where a female officiator was waiting.

Over the next fifteen minutes, both women made their vows to love, honour and protect one another for the rest of their lives. Tears were shed, not only by the 2 women but by many of the guests who stood behind and eventually cheered them on as they made their marriage official with a passionate kiss. As they turned to their friends and family, the 2 young boys ran towards their mums, embracing their legs.  
  
"Let's here it for the happy couple" Chas shouted from behind the bar. "Hip hip hooray, hip hop hooray" they all shouted in unison. "Right, first drinks on the house. Charity’s paying."   
  
Vanessa looked at Charity and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Just aswell you have that money if the drinks are on you."  
  
"Only their first drinks, babe. We've got bigger plans for that money, remember?" She stole a kiss before they headed into the crowd of guests.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A few hours later, many drinks had been consumed, food had been eaten and Emmerdale’s villagers were merrily dancing and singing in various areas of the bar. Charity made her way over to the booth Vanessa had been sat in with Rhona and Paddy for the last half an hour. "Mind if I borrow my wife for a few minutes, guys?"  
  
"Not at all. She was just gushing about you anyway" Paddy told her.   
  
"Excellent" Charity replied as she grasped the vets hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
Vanessa giggled and trotted in her heels after Charity. "Where we going?" She asked as the bar owner dragged her behind the bar and into the back.  
  
Coming into the cellar, Charity closed the door behind them and led the other woman towards the sofa.   
  
"Oh, are we doing an action replay of our first kiss?" Vanessa asked.  
  
Charity came to a halt in front of the sofa. She brought the vets arms up, placing them on her shoulders before wrapping her own arms around Vanessa's waist. She gazed into her eyes for a few moments before starting to sing the lyrics to Kylie's song. "Now I'm getting closer to you. Hold me, I just can't be without you. You kiss me, I'm falling, It's your name I'm calling. You touch me, I want you. Feels like I've always known you."   
  
At this point Vanessa joined in with the singing. "On a night like this, I want to stay forever, _stay forever_. On a night like this. Just want to be together. On a night like this."

“I love you, _Mrs Dingle_ ” Charity grinned.

Vanessa smiled widely back at her wife. “I love you too, _Mrs Dingle_.”  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
